


Revelations

by Pan_Cake_Cats



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bobby and Athena are Buck's Parents, Buck is May's brother, Buck is Smart, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, M/M, Trans Buck, Trans Evan "Buck" Buckley, Trans Male Character, eddie is a romantic sap, homophobic parents, im bad at tags, like scary smart, mentioned like twice, no beta we die like men, referenced marriage proposal, referenced parental neglect, referenced wedding, transphobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats
Summary: At May's Graduation party quite a few things about Buck come to light.im so bad at summaries :|
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 250





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write a 5 +1 fic and it kinda took its own shape and now it is 1.5K words.  
> It just sorta came out and I combined some of my fave headcanons.  
> Sorry for the Google translated Spanish :/  
> I do not own 9-1-1 or the characters  
> Happy reading :)

May’s graduation party had quieted down and only the 118 were left. The adults were comfortable lounging on the patio while the kids watched a movie in the living room. More likely they were falling asleep after the sugar high. 

“God, I had so much fun at my graduation party.” Buck said 

“Wait, you graduated high school?” Chim asks

Buck got a questioning look from Maddie, he waved her off. 

“How did you even make it through high school?” Hen jokes 

“I bet Maddie wrote so many essays for you.” Chim said laughing 

“I was gone by the time he was in High School.” Maddie states

“Then you probably used your jockness to intimidate one of the smart kids.” Chim revised his theory.

“Well this isn’t about me right now, it’s about May, so let’s get back to celebrating her, okay?” Buck diverted the conversation, not mentioning that he was referencing his college and graduate graduation parties, let’s just say that High School graduation was pretty bleak, as he didn't have friends and was barely acknowledged by his parents. 

Later they were all reminiscing about summer vacations and trips they had taken in their younger years. Karen wrapped up a story of her sister dragging the family to Williamsburg one summer.

“I remember after my first year of college, I took a detour home from Boston to visit Framingham. I was home 3 days late and my parents didn’t even notice.” Buck said, not really realizing how much information he had revealed.

“Why did you want to go there?” Maddie asked, she knew about college, graduate school, what their parents were like, and other things that would be revealed when all of this came to light. 

“Really Maddie? What kind of hack nursing school did you go to? Either of the paramedics like to take a guess? Medic?”

All four of the medical professionals stared at him, unblinking.

“Framingham, Massachusetts, the town in which the first major Clinical study on heart disease was conducted. It’s where we get the term risk factor from. Began in 1949 and it's still an ongoing study, spanning generations. First learned about it in one of the introductory courses for Public Health ” Buck stated casually 

“You went to school in Boston?” Eddie questioned

“I thought you grew up in Hershey” Chim said

“I did, I went to college near Boston.” 

“Oh shit.” May said 

“May, language.” Athena spoke up with cat like reflexes

Buck knew she had figured it out. She had caught him. It wasn’t like he was hiding it, he just didn’t want to be  _ that guy,  _ he also knew that they would all want to see his diplomas, which bore a name he didn’t even register as his own _.  _ Others were still catching up with the fact that he had even attended college. 

Maddie was looking at him with a bit of confusion, and pride. Buck wasn’t sure what to say. So, Maddie piped up simply, “You guys really didn’t know Buck went to college, probably also means you don’t know he has a masters too.”

“Come on Maddie, they were just processing college. How do you think they’ll react when I inform them I attended Harvard….”

That got the room’s attention 

“For all my degrees.” 

“You have more than one?” Bobby said with an inquisitive look on his face

“I have Bachelors in Public Health, Sociology, and Spanish- Magna Cum Laude, which took 5 years. Then I got my masters in Public Health. All at Harvard.” 

“So for the past two years you have understood every word of my spanish?” Eddie asked blushing slightly

“ Francamente, sí, Eddie. Cada palabra.” Buck said with a perfect accent, a smile, and a little wink at Eddie. 

Eddie blushed more. 

“Why didn’t you say anything to us Buck? We kept making those stupid jokes about how you didn’t get through high school and stuff.” Hen said 

“Well, I don’t like being the Harvard guy, ya know.”

“What other things are you hiding from us Buckaroo?” Chim asked

“Uhhh, a perfect SAT score, I was the Valedictorian at my High School and most definitely not a jock, and my parents didn’t care about any of that, what they did care about was the fact that they found out I am Bisexual just before the end of high school. Just another reason for them to not like me.” 

“How could they not love and be so proud of you?” Athena said, “I already loved you, and was proud of you, but Buck, this just adds more things to love and be proud of.”

“I was a mistake. I mean look at our age difference,” he said gesturing between himself and Maddie, “And I mean it didn’t help at all after I finished undergraduate I came out to them again,” he took a deep breath, this was it, he lost his filter tonight but he didn’t know how much he actually wanted them to know all of this, he looked at Maddie who gave him encouraging smile, he took another breath, “I had to come out to them again, because I’m Trans.” There were tears gently rolling down his cheeks, not from sadness, but relief. 

He was immediately pulled into a group hug

“Thank you for sharing all of that with us.” Hen said, “We are so proud of you.” 

Later he found May and said, “I am really sorry, tonight is supposed to be for you and your amazing accomplishments over the past 12 years.”

“It’s okay Buck, I am glad you spoke up so we know to celebrate the 7 years of your hard work. Also now I know who to go to for help.” They hugged for about the millionth time that day, so Buck was a very proud older brother. 

* * *

**9 months later**

After that night filled with revelations about Buck. Eddie had finally gotten it together and admitted his feelings for Buck. And Buck, knowing that Eddie truly knew everything about him, accepted those feelings and admitted his own. 

The lease on Buck’s apartment was up and he was barely living there anymore anyway so it seemed logical for him to move in with Eddie and Chris. 

They were packing up a closet that held cleaners, fresh towels, and other household needs, Eddie reaching for the top shelf, his hands found a box, curious he opened the lid and sitting inside was carefully folded academic regalia, complete with a salmon pink hood, with a shiny maroon lining, two tassels, and two maroon folios, 1 slightly larger than the other.

Eddie closed the box, setting it with the other items. 

“Hey, I found your school stuff, and I thought it might be nice if we hung them up or something so everyone know my boyfriend’s a genius.” Eddie smiled at Buck as he returned with a dusting cloth.

“Uhh that would be great Eddie, but people may not get it, because as they are it would look like we have some random girl’s diploma’s hanging in our living room, that or like my cousin’s which would also be weird.” Buck said trying to make it light, but Eddie could hear the pain behind it. 

Later that evening after Buck had said goodbye to his apartment and all of his boxes were inside the house at least. While Buck was in the kitchen making copious amounts of Mac and cheese as they both were starving after the move, and Christopher was a growing 11 year old, Eddie started his research. This would cost him $300 dollars and he would somehow need to get his hands on proof of Buck’s name change. With the ring box in his nightstand drawer, a plan started to take shape. 

* * *

**18 months later**

3 months after Buck moved in, and a year after getting together, Eddie had proposed. Which had prompted Buck to pull out a ring and do the same. 

Because of their work schedules they ended up not being able to do everything involving the wedding together. Which is how Eddie ended up getting their marriage license by himself, and his hands on proof of Buck’s name change. 

It was their first wedding anniversary and Eddie presented Buck with a box. As Buck was untying the ribbon that surrounded it, Eddie spoke, “So, the traditional 1st anniversary gift is paper. I hope you know that these pieces of paper do not define you, but I think that it’s important for you to be proud of them.” 

Buck looked confused as he lifted the lid. 

He looked at what was inside. 

Two beautifully framed diplomas stared back at him, complete with the little place for the tassels next to them. Both declaring Evan James Buckley’s academic accomplishments. 

“Now we can hang them up”

“Thank you” Buck said as his voice broke and tears slipped down his cheeks. 

Eddie pulled him into a hug and placed a loving kiss above his left eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Francamente, sí, Eddie. Cada palabra."- Quite frankly yes, Eddie. Every single word. 
> 
> I did way too much research for this fic lol  
> It does actually cost $150 per diploma for a name change- Harvard  
> Salmon Pink is the regalia color for Public Health- academic apparel  
> Framingham, MA is a real place and that study is real! It's pretty interesting, check it out if you a nerd like  
> I even checked the wiki before giving him a middle name  
> I also now know that it takes roughly 45 credits to earn a masters in Public Health, which takes about 2 years. 
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for reading.


End file.
